Excess smoking irritates the bronchial tube and lowers their resistance so that they become vulnerable. It leads to a condition called bronchitis. The inflammation of the mucus membrane lining the bronchiole and bronchial tube within the chest with breathing disorder affecting the expiratory function is the characteristic feature.
In most cases of bronchitis, the larynx, trachea and bronchia tubes are acutely inflamed. The tissues are swollen due to irritation. Large quantities of mucus are secreted and poured into the windpipe to protect the inflamed mucus membrane. The phlegm, when expelled is found to be viscid and purulent. There is usually a high fever, some difficulty in breathing and deep chest cough. Other symptoms are hoarseness and pain in the chest and loss of appetite. Breathing trouble continuous till the inflammation subsides and mucus is removed.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) features progressive chronic airflow obstruction due to chronic bronchitis, emphysema or both. The obstruction of airflow may be partly reversible and some patients may manifest bronchial hyper-responsiveness.
There are several Indian traditional medicines recommended for treatment. For instance Cofdry, Kolet and Zecuf The composition of these medicines are given below:
Cofdry Koflet Zecuf (10 ml (5 ml (10 ml contains) contains) contains) Curcuma longu -- 50 mg -- Tulsi 200 mg 100 mg 100 mg Yasthimadhu 50 mg 100 mg 60 mg Haridra -- -- 50 mg Shunthi -- -- 10 mg Vasaka 200 mg 200 mg 60 mg Brahati -- -- 20 mg Push kammool -- -- 20 mg Sugdha muricha -- -- 10 mg Vibhitaka -- 50 mg -- Viola odorata -- -- 20 mg Grita Kunari and -- -- 6 mg Pepermint salt Ocimum santum 200 mg -- -- Zingiber offiundi -- 25 mg -- Solanum xantho carpum 100 mg -- -- S. Irilobatum 50 mg -- -- Glycynhiya glabra 50 mg -- -- Alpinia chinensis 50 mg -- -- Cinnanomum zylanica 25 mg -- -- C. tanda 25 mg -- -- Piper longum 25 mg 20 mg -- Myristica fragrans 25 mg -- -- Cubeba officinalis 25 mg -- -- Cinnamomum canphora 10 mg -- -- Termindig bellerica -- 200 mg -- Pudina phool -- -- -- Mentha arvensi -- 3 mg -- Eucalyphis Oil -- 2 mg -- Syrup -- -- -- Navsagar (NH.sub.4 Cl.sub.2) -- 30 mg --
The above medicines are not effective against chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, bronchitis and respiratory disorder.
The object of this invention is to provide a simple but effective composition for treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, bronchitis and respiratory disorder.
To achieve the said objective this invention provides a process of preparing a herbal composition for the treatment of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), bronchitis and respiratory disorders comprising:
washing and cleaning the plant materials of Bryocnia, Ipecacuanha and Drosera, PA1 surface sterilizing the said plant materials with sodium hypochlorite and drying, PA1 cutting the dried plant materials into small pieces individually, PA1 grinding and pulverizing the said plant materials separately, preferably of 1 mm particle size, PA1 extracting the said granulated plant materials separately in a polar solvent and evaporating the said solvent under vacuum to get the extracted materials in powder form, PA1 mixing at least two of the said extracted materials with the antimony potassium tartarate in the ratio 100-75:0-25 to prepare said desired herbal composition.
The solvent used are ketones, alcohols, esters, ethers, nitryles, amides, sulfoxides, substituted aliphatic hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons and substituted aromatic hydrocarbons and mixtures thereof preferrably acetone, benzene, dichloromethane, ethanol, ethyl acetate, ethylene dichloride, methanol, methyl acetate, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl formate, 2-propanol, toluene and xylene and mixture thereof.
The present invention also relates to a herbal composition A herbal composition for the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, bronchitis and respiratory disorders comprising:
 Bryonia 100-75% Ipecacuanha Drosera and Antimony potassium tartrate 0-25%
The fruit and the roots of the plant material of the plant Bryonia are used. Only roots of the plant material of the plant Ipecacuanha and Drosera are used.
The antimony potassium tartrate used is of the formula C.sub.8 H.sub.4 K.sub.2 O.sub.12 Sb.sub.2 3H.sub.2 O having molecular weight 667.86
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 100-75% Ipecacuanha Drosera and Antimony potassium tartrate 0-25%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 90-80% Ipecacuanha Drosera and Antimony potassium tartrate 10-20%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartarate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 25% Ipecacuanha 25% Drosera 25% and Antimony potassium tartrate 25%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartarate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 35% Ipecacuanha 25% Drosera 30% and Antimony potassium tartrate 10%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartarate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia Ipecacuanha 100-75% and Antimony potassium tartrate 0-25%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartarate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 35% Ipecacuanha 45% and Antimony potassium tartrate 20%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 90-80% Ipecacuanha and Antimony potassium tartrate 10-20%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 40% Ipecacuanha 45% and Antimony potassium tartrate 15%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 100-75% Drosera and Antimony potassium tartrate 0-25%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the following proportion by wt.:
 Bryonia 35% Drosera 55% and Antimony potassium tartrate 10%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the proportion by wt.:
 Ipecacuanha 100-75% Drosera and Antimony potassium tartrate 0-25%
or
The said extracted materials used in the formation of composition with antimony potassium tartrate are in the proportion by wt.:
 Ipecacuanha 35% Drosera 45% and Antimony potassium tartrate 20%
The description of plants is given below for easy identification. It is important that the right species is identified correctly for this preparation.
Bryonia--(Kattuthumatikai)
Description of Plants
Perennial scabrid monecious tendrillar herb with slender angled stem; leaves depply, palmately five lobed, scabrid on both sides, hispid on the tlerves beneath and rounded at the apex; the male flowers yellow in small clusters on slender globosc; fruits ellipsoid or sub-globosc, yellow or yellow with green stripes; seeds while, ellipsoid.
Ipecacuanha--(Poaya)
Description of Plants
Half-shrubby perennial, roots several, scarcely branched, orange-brown. Leaves few, somewhat crowded at the upper part of the stem, opposite, shortly stalked, stipples large, united at the base, where are several ovoid glands, persistent, pressed to the stem, whitish, about as long as the petiole, deeply cut into four subulate aciniae, blade 24 inches long or more, oval, acute or blunt at the apex, entire and more or less wavy on the margin, thick, with a few hairs on the edge, dark green and nearly smooth above, paler, somewhat pubescent and with prominent veins beneath. Flowers small, sessile, about 10-20 together, in a dense head supported on a cylindrical, pubescent, purplish, axillary but apparently terminal peduncle. Surrounded by an involucre of four ovate, entire, downy, enequal bracts; a small acute pubescebt bract accompanies each flower. Calyx adherent, downy, the limb free, of 5 short, triangular-ovate, acute. Corolla funnel-shaped, hairy outside, stamens 5, inserted at about the middle of the tube, Ovary inferior, with a fleshy epigynous disck on the top, 2 celled. Fruit several in a small cluster at the end of the reflexed penduncle, fleshy, smooth, shining, deep purple-violet. Seed solitary in each pyrene.
Drosera--(Chitra)
Description of Plants
Erect herb; stems erect, slender, minutely glandular, leafy, 10-30 cm., often branching. Leaves alternate, half-moon-shaped, about 6 mm across, peltate, upper surface and margins beset with viscid, flandular hairs; radical leaves smaller, rosulate, soon disappearing. Flowers 2-sexual, regular, white, 6 mm.diam., in terminal, branching racemes. Calyx 5-parted; segments glandular, minutely toothed. Petals 5, entire. Stamens 5. Ovary free, ovoid, 1-celled; style 3; stigmas terminal, minutely gringed; ovules numerous. Capsule enclosed within the persistent calyx and corolla, 3-valved; seeds minute, attached to the valves.